


in my arms

by mywritingiswack



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 11:39:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16240856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mywritingiswack/pseuds/mywritingiswack
Summary: Raven & Harper get married, and this is their song.





	in my arms

Harper took off her earrings and sat down, watching as Raven continued to be gorgeous in her wedding dress. It had only been an hour and Harper was exhausted. Mostly, she just wanted to go home with Raven, but her entire family and all her friends were here to celebrate their love.

An eternity that Harper couldn’t wait for.

Raven’s eyes finally met hers and she smiled, radiant as usual.

Harper watched suspiciously as she walked up to the band, telling them something.

She rushed towards Raven and took her hands.

“Raven, I’m tired. Go. Have fun. I’ll be up in a few minutes,” Harper explained, all the while a grin on her face.

But as soon as the first notes played, she looked up at Raven, sure that there were tears in her eyes.

“How did you even figure out the name of this song? I thought you didn’t remember the lyrics,” Harper whispered, letting Raven pull her to the middle of the dance floor.

Raven simply shrugged and wrapped her arms around Harper’s waist, slowly swaying to the notes that floated into the air.

Harper wrapped her arms around Raven’s neck, resting her head on her shoulder.

Her smile slowly grew as the first words rang in the air, the memory suddenly vivid.

_ I'm gonna love you like nobody will _ _   
_ _ Under the rainbow and over the hill _ _   
_ _ I'll show you a world where time can stand still _ _   
_ __ If you'll let me

_ \-------------------------------------------- _

_ Cause money can buy me a diamond that fades _ _   
_ _ But ours is a love story for every age _ _   
_ _ I'll be the writer, and you'll be my page _ _   
_ __ If you let me

_ It doesn't matter where we are _ _   
_ _ Stuck in the rain in central park _ _   
_ _ Driving down sunset boulevard _ _   
_ __ If you're there in my arms

Raven pulled away slightly, looking at Harper, a ghost of a smile tracing her lips in a way that made Harper nearly unable to look away from her.

Pulling her gaze from Raven’s lips, she instead looked into Raven’s eyes, more depth of color in them then she had first noticed.

Soon, they were close. And closer. Until Harper could nearly feel Raven’s lips on hers.

And then Raven closed the essentially no distance between them, pressing her lips, diving in with only the hint of hesitation.

But Harper kissed back instantly, closing her eyes and allowing the world to stop around them. The song was barely a murmur in the background.

_ I've been spending all my time _ _   
_ _ On this day dreaming of mine _

_ Où nous sommes n'on pas d'importance. _ _   
_ _ Proposant sur le Pont Alexandre Trois _ _   
_ _ Sur les Champs-Elysées _ _   
_ _ Quand le ciel est noir _ _   
_ __ Si vous êtes dans mes bras

\--------------------------------------------

_ And it doesn't matter where we go _ _   
_ _ I'll be New York, you'll be my Rome _ _   
_ _ I'm not a foreigner I'm home _ _   
_ __ When you're there in my arms

Harper pulled Raven into a kiss this time, all smiles and laughs as the next song began.

And yet the same words kept playing in her head and Harper felt all her exhaustion left her.

“I love you, Raven,” Harper told her.

"I love you, too, Harper," she replied.

Raven’s smile grew brighter, and Harper still couldn’t believe she was the one who brought the smile that used to set her heart to a gallop to Raven’s face. Now it just slowed her heartbeat down. Made her feel safe. 

And Harper knew exactly how wrong she was. She didn’t need to go home with Raven. Raven was her home. 


End file.
